Lluvia de emociones
by Sukime-chan
Summary: Llueve muy fuerte en Magnolia, y Gray sabe perfectamente porque. GrayxJuvia.


**Lluvia de emociones.**

Llovía en Magnolia. El grupo caminaba lentamente ya que estaban cansados por su última misión. Sin embargo la lluvia de improvisto los sorprendió.

-¡Ah! ¡Justo ahora tenía que llover!-suspiró Lucy y luego sacó una llave de su bolso invocando a su espíritu del reloj, donde rápidamente se encerró.

-¡Eh! No es justo Lucy, somos un equipo-reclamó Natsu.

-¡Aye sir! Si todos nos enfermamos tu también debes enfermarte. –Dijo Happy- De todas maneras cuando lleguemos y entremos al gremio te contagiaras.-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No los dejare! Dice ella.- dijo Horologium de Lucy, mientras ella hacia pucheros.

-Bueno, por lo menos no llueve tan fuerte.-dijo Erza mirando al cielo.- ¡Apurémonos todos!

Todos asintieron y siguieron caminando más rápido ahora.

Al llegar se cambiaron de ropa y comieron para sentirse son energía, seguía lloviendo con fuerzas y por ahora no había nada que hacer así que cada uno se separó para hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡Buaaaaa! Aquí no hay nada para calentarse.-dijo Lucy tiritando de frio aún luego que le pidiera a Virgo una ropa más apropiada.-Creo que iré a casa, allí está la chimenea.

-¡Sí! Es lo mejor.-dijo alguien.

-Aye sir ¡vamos!

-¿Qué? Ustedes no están invitados-dijo ella enfadada mientras Natsu y Happy ya abrían sus paraguas para acompañarla.

-¡Lucy! No seas malita…

-Lucy…

Mientras tanto por otro lado Gray estaba sentado tomando algo caliente mientras conversaba con otros miembros cuando se fijó en algo.

"Mm no siento su presencia." Pensó mirando alrededor de reojo. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-Eh Gray…-dijo alguien medio adolorido.

-¿Mm? Ah Natsu.-Gray sonrió un poco. Su amigo tenía un gran chichon en la cabeza.-Jaja me lo temia.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye Gray no te burles de mi! ¡Ven acá cobarde luchemos! Apuesto que te gano aun estando herid...AUCH!- exclamo de pronto ya que Erza puso su mano sobre el golpe de Natsu.

-Ya que estas tan de ánimo Natsu, ayúdame, hay que arreglar el techo…tenemos una gotera.

-Pero…hay que descansar…

-¡Aye sir! Además otros pueden hacerlo-dijo Happy.

-Oye maldita lagartija, ¿no me digas que un golpe de una chica te ha debilitado por completo? Que debilucho.-rió de pronto Gajeel.

-¡¿Qué?!-Natsu dio un salto en su silla y luego salió corriendo a enfrentar a su compañero.-¡No soy un debilucho! Arreglare esta gotera en un segundo y luego tendremos una lucha hasta la muerte!

-Si claro, como si el fuego fuera tan efectivo con la lluvia.-murmuró Gajeel. Luego llegó Erza y todos fueron a buscar cosas para arreglar el techo.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.-Gray hizo un ademan de despedida luego salió por la puerta. El portazo apenas se sintió con todo el ruido habitual del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Salió alguien?-dijo de pronto el maestro, que estaba sentado sobre la barra como siempre.

-Gray.-le respondió Mira, que estaba cerca de él.

-Ya veo, ya veo.-asintió Makarov dando un leve vistazo alrededor encontrando la razón de su salida.

Ella no estaba.

Gray se puso la capucha de su abrigo blanco y comenzó a caminar lentamente sin dirección alguna. No tenía idea de donde podría estar.

"Maldita sea, llueve tanto"

Sus pies hacían ruido mientras caminaba por las pozas de agua, había poca gente en las calles y el cielo gris se oscurecía cada vez más como si nunca más fuera a salir el sol.

Gray sabía lo que ocurría, desde el momento en que entro al gremio, que ella era la causante de esta lluvia, y claro, algo le pasaba, sus emociones se reflejaban en las intensas gotas de agua que caían fuerte en el piso.

Caminó por muchas calles al azar, no tenía idea de donde podría estar, sin embargo la lluvia seguía sin cesar.

"Maldición"

Gray llegó a un puente y a lo lejos diviso una figura con un paraguas blanco. Suspiró y siguió. ¿Pero qué le diría? Ya sabía cómo reaccionaría de todas maneras, tendría que ser cauteloso.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia debido a las pisadas bajo la lluvia. Ella volteo rápidamente y nerviosa como de costumbre.

Se miraron.

-Gr-gray-sama-tartamudeo ella.

-Tsk, que estás haciendo.-el se acerco a ella.

-Y-yo…es decir, ¡se va a enfermar! ¡Por favor vuelva al gremio!-pidió ella desviando la mirada y ocultándose debajo el paraguas.

-Niña tonta.-Gray miro escéptico como siempre y luego se sacó el abrigo para estrujarlo, quedando solo en polera (la cual se mojó enseguida y se pego a su piel xd)

"AAAAAAAAAAH"

-Gray-sama! Por favor abriguese! Juvia no soportaría que se sintiera mal!-ella corrió hacia él y puso su paraguas para que lo protegiera también.

-Que estás diciendo, esto no es nada, estoy acostumbrado.-Acto seguido también se sacó la polera y la estrujo…mientras que Juvia se desangraba.

-Gray-sama…

Juvia lo miró con los ojos medios llorosos, ¿tanta seria su emoción? ¿O es que había algo más? Podría ser que sus ojos estuvieran así por otra razón.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

-S-si.

-Mm no mientas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Gray miró a otro lado ya que la joven estaba roja.

-Nada, no hay nada porque preocuparse, Juvia se siente feliz ahora y mas porque…

-Escuchame Juvia.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Gray-samaaa!"

Gray estaba un poco molesto, sabia que ella mentia, de echo estaba muy seguro, ya que de cierto modo ellos se parecían, controlaban elementos frios, y de todas formas el hielo era agua en otro estado solamente, asi que, si, eran lo mismo.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte.

Ella no dijo nada, Gray la tenia agarrada por los hombros y Juvia apretaba con fuerzas el mango del paraguas. Estaban muy cerca.

-Juvia lo siente, donde Juvia vaya la lluvia la acompaña, es mi culpa.

-Eso no es así.

-Pero…

-La Juvia que yo conozco no hace llover por nada, además estas gotas son distintas, no son por ejemplo, las mismas gotas que caían la primera vez que nos enfrentamos.

"AAAAH La vez que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama!" pensó ella emocionada.

-En cambio ahora…- él la miró a los ojos.

Los ojos de Juvia, tan azules y profundos, de pronto brillaban como el agua cristalina, pero también se ensombrecían como un mar furioso y peligroso, pero ahora estaban intranquilos como la marea pronta a una tormenta.

-Ahora pareciera que el cielo está llorando-dijo el no muy convencido.

Juvia lo miró sorprendida, ¿acaso el creía que el cielo reflejaba sus emociones? Entonces de verdad estaba preocupado por ella!

-¡Lo siento mucho! Todo es culpa de Juvia, no se preocupe Gray-sama!-ella cerró los ojos y sus ojos húmedos hicieron que las lagrimas alojadas allí corrieran por sus blancas mejillas.

-Deja…de llamarme así-murmuró él.

-¿Eh?

-No me digas "-sama"

-Gray-sam…

-¡Somos compañeros o no! Yo no soy mejor ni peor que ti...ahh no sé porque digo estas cosas.-Gray se rascó la cabeza, de pronto sintió un extraño calor en su rostro.

-Pero para mí es importante, Gray-sama para mi es…

-¡Que dejes de llamarme asi!-Gray agitó un poco sus hombros y la chica se estremeció. Entonces otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Maldición"

"No llores, maldición, ¿Qué hago?"

…

-Juvia…Juvia está muy feliz de que Gray-sama se preocupe por ella.-murmuraba ella entre sollozos.

"Juvia estaba triste porque después de volver de su misión, Gray-sama y su equipo no se encontraban y Juvia en verdad quería ver a Gray-sama porque…"

-Lo extrañaba.-dijo ella secándose el rostro.

-¿Solo…estabas triste por eso?

Ella lo miró avergonzada y asintió.

-Ya…ya estoy aquí.-dijo Gray desviando la mirada.

Juvia no dejó de mirarlo, estaba emocionada. Gray la había encontrado.

-Gray-sama…

El no miraba.

-Gracias.

"Gracias por estar aquí y entenderme"

Cuando Gray volvió la vista hacia la joven ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba con sus manos juntas en el mango del paraguas, de pronto la lluvia no se sentía tan fuerte y las gotas poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar solo una escasa llovizna.

"Esta chica…"

-Tsk ya vámonos, o pescaras un resfriado.- Gray tomó el mango del paraguas también y entonces sus manos se encontraron.

"AAAAAAAH"

"Juvia ha tocado la suave piel de Gray-samaaa! ¡NOOO! Gray-sama es quien ha puesto su mano junto a la de Juvia!"

-¿Eh?-Gray de pronto se sorprendió al ver que Juvia se había quedado paralizada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Gray!-se disculpó ella.

El chico se sorprendió aun más cuando ella dijo solo su nombre asi que luego le sonrió.

-Está bien, vamos Juvia.

"Gray-sama"

"Estoy caminando con Gray-sama y no le importa que esté lloviendo, es porque él de verdad me comprende"

Luego de un rato la lluvia se extinguió por completo y todos estaban más animados en el gremio.

Casi todos.

-Aaaaaaachuuu!-estornudó de pronto Gray.

-JAJAJAJAJA que ironico ¿eh? ¿El mago que hielo que soporta todas las temperaturas se ha resfriado por unas pequeñas gotas de agua?-reia Natsu.

-Cállate maldito, no tienes derecho a hablar ya que un solo golpe de Lucy te dejo casi inconsciente.

-¿Queee? ¡Eso no es cierto! Ahhhh! Graaaaay! Pelea conmigo!

-¡Natsu!-dijo de pronto Erza-Vas a luchar con Gray sabiendo que esta enfermo, eso es abusar de las desventajas de tu compañero.-le dijo muy seria.

-¡Argh! Gray ya verás cuando te mejores…

-Si claro.

Ambos amigos se miraron a muerte.

Mientras que detrás de un pilar una chica estaba a punto de llorar.

"Gray-sama se enfermo por mi culpa! Todo es culpa de Juviaaa!

Y afuera en el cielo, sonaron truenos, anunciando un nuevo temporal de lluvia.

**Fin.**


End file.
